Your Heart
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Love can be expressed in many ways, and no matter how much it's expressed, a persons heart will always respond the same. how does Kaoru respond to what Hikaru does for him during an ouran party?


**Okay I don't usually ask you guy's this, but while you're reading this I would like you guys to listen to the song that the character will be singing, because if you listen to the song with the story, you'll feel the story a lot better, then just reading the lyrics, or skipping the lyrics:)**

**Here's the name of the song**

**Damien Dawn - Your Heart (English version**)

**kk onto the story…**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me have you seen Hikaru?"<p>

Another person that attended the host club party said no.

I looked everywhere for Hikaru, but just couldn't find him.

"Hikaru where are you?"

The lights closed and everyone started to question why, until the lights shined onto the stage.

I sighed, it was just that Korean band called B2ST/Beast that was coming on now.

I was about to go backstage, until something caught my eye.

It wasn't the band that was up there, it was…Hikaru.

The spotlight was on Hikaru and music started to play.

He looked really sad, the music fitted in with his expression.

**So many nights, I've watched you sleep (watch you sleep)****  
><strong>**Try to resist, but I got so deep (got so deep)****  
><strong>**And when you're next to me, still out of my reach****  
><strong>**But I just long for you**

I kept looking at him, what was he talking, but for all I know, the way he's singing this has such passion into it, it sounds like he's telling a story about how he feels about someone…but just who?...

**My soul is died, I seize deny (seize deny) ****  
><strong>**Watch (?) the angel, show me the light (show me the light) ****  
><strong>**And I try to be strong, But I still long for you**

**I look into your heart and discover myself****  
><strong>**But I'll never be a part of your world****  
><strong>**I need you, can't reach you****  
><strong>**we're words apart****  
><strong>**If you need me, look into your heart**

I placed my hand on my heart, what does Hikaru mean be these things, I know he's singing this song to someone, but who is he talking about?

**You tame to beast, I bleed for you (I bleed for you) ****  
><strong>**you showed me love that's something I never knew (never knew) ****  
><strong>**I take the blame, my life's a shame****  
><strong>**But I just long for you**

**Don't wait for me (don't wait for me) ****  
><strong>**I never be (a part of you world) ****  
><strong>**But I'm in your heart****  
><strong>**Forever**

At that part everyone took out there cell phones and started to rock them back and forth in the air like a concert, I've never been to a concert like that before, but I never knew it was this beautiful.

When the music paused the spotlight was placed to me. I looked up at Hikaru and he put his hand out for me.

A tear fell down my cheek, and I ran to him, like the speeding music.

Everyone was clapping as they moved aside, and the closer I got to Hikaru the more I cried.

**I look into your heart and discover myself****  
><strong>**But I'll never be a part of your world****  
><strong>**I need you, can't reach you****  
><strong>**we're words apart****  
><strong>**If you need me, look into your heart**

I ran up to the stage, and embraced him.

The more he held onto me the more I felt my heart pouring out with tears, and love.

**I look into your heart and discover myself (myself) ****  
><strong>**But I'll never be a part of your world (I never be a part of your world) ****  
><strong>**I need you, can't reach you (I can't reach you baby) ****  
><strong>**we're words apart****  
><strong>**If you need me, look into your heart**

Everyone clapped and started to scream, congratulations.

Most girls screamed, and some just fainted, and the guys were clapping.

I looked into his eyes just so happy.

"Hik-"

He kissed me by surprised, but in a second I kissed him right back.

"I love you…I love you so much."

I smiled "I love you too."

We kissed one more time, before we disappeared from everyone else that night.

* * *

><p><strong>:D hoped you like this story, and i told you i was going to keep my promise to you guys about making more stories until i get out of my writing block. :D<strong>

**By the way you have to check out that band called B2ST/BEAST, their an awesome Korean band.**

**The 6 members**

**DooJoon-Leader of band (funniest in the band)**

**HyunSeung-lead vocalist and lead dancer (my favorite member in the band3 fashion-ablest in the band)**

**JunHyung-Main Rapper(funny, sweet, fashion-ablest) **

**GiKwang-lead vocalist (cutest smile, and easily tricked in the band)**

**YoSeob-main vocalist (Adorable-st in the band, also looks so cute in kitty ears:3)**

**DongWoon-A vocalist(Sweetest in the band3)**

**and there you go, please cheek them out:)**

**until next time (Man i say that a lot) Sayonara:)**


End file.
